


Where the moon,sun,and water meet

by Thelorelord



Category: overwatch
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: Something cute because I been neglecting my A03. Good thing no one noticed lol.





	Where the moon,sun,and water meet

The plush green grass coated my feet in dew. Wetting them further with each step. 

The sun had just decided to rise, illuminating the plains of grass.

Your blonde soldier told you to the crossroads of America. Then wait in a place where the moon,sun and water meet.

You knew exactly where that was, his childhood knew as we.

After the omnic crisis was over he wanted to settle down here. Where all his family lived. Maybe even add to it.

“What’s a innocent little thing like you doing here?” a rough voice hummed behind you. Equally rough hands pulled you by the waist.

You leaned into his touch before saying.“I don’t know. What’s a handsome, muscular man doing here?”

His chuckles tickled your neck. His calloused hands hoisted you up into the air. 

The world turned in circles as you were in his arms. 

His equally rough lips crashed into yours with passion, while you were still spinning.

“Welcome home my love.” You giggled.

It was then you saw what he was talking about. The sun was rasing,the moon lowering. All of it reflected off the water.

It all did truly did meet.


End file.
